


Dean/Cas: Needing to Kiss to Hide from Bad Guys

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie References, hiding from enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dean and Cas are being followed by werewolves, and Dean has seen this in a movie before, so hopefully it should work.





	Dean/Cas: Needing to Kiss to Hide from Bad Guys

Dean took Cas’ hand, pulling him into the mall. They ran inside, quickly hid behind a standing map of the mall. The werewolves they were running from, two really big guys and two buff women, ran past them.

“There are more of them than I thought,” Castiel said, looking around furtively. He looked around the corner of the map, then hurriedly pulled back. “I think there are more of them at the entrance. They’re going slowly though, scoping the place out.”

Dean was sweating, out of breath from running through the streets. He was so tempted to pull out his gun, create a distraction, but then the police would be involved. Pulling out a gun in public always got you into trouble, which was fine, really, unless you were using the gun in self defense.

Though, Dean got another idea that wouldn’t cause any violence or ruckus.

“Come on.” He squeezed Cas’s hand, then walked out from behind the sign, merging in with the mall traffic. Cas tried to pull away, but Dean didn’t let go of his hand.

“Dean, what are we doing?”

“Blending in,” Dean said. “If we run, they’ll know it’s us.” He peeked over his shoulder, saw the werewolves that Cas had mentioned. 

“Do you have to hold my hand to blend in?”

“Yeah. We’re being a couple.”

Hm, but the werewolves would still recognize them if they looked. How to draw their eyes away from them?

Dean stopped, turned to Cas. He took him by the hips. “I saw this in a movie once,” he explained.

“What?”

To quote the movie: “Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

“Yes, they do,” Cas confirmed, quoting the next line without even realizing it.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas just as the werewolves went by them. Their eyes never landed on them.

And, Dean realized, this was his first time kissing Cas. It was something he’d wanted to do for a very long time, but had never had the guts to. Not to show affection, but of course  _ now _ he could do it when he was using it as a tactic to not be killed. His mouth was nice, his lips full, though the kiss was hard, awkward.

Dean pulled away, eyes sparkling a little. Cas was looking stunned. 

Dean took him by the hand again without even realizing it. “Okay, now let’s get out of here.”


End file.
